Us Versus Them
by Ronin24
Summary: Zatanna is framed for the mureder of Dr.Fate. Deciding to trust that shes's innocent Nightwing Will have to face Both the Light and the Justice League to prove her innocence. Whats gonna happen when he has to face Batman?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Okay so here's a new story. I know im working on other stories, but i promise ill finish them all. Now that we got the serious talk out of the way enjoy this story!**

* * *

Zatanna's POV

I've had many friends in my life, but none like him.

I know his name, but I don't need to.

I trust him with my life, and he's done nothing to show me otherwise.

I asked indirectly for him to put his entire life at stake to help me, and he did without question, and without hesitation.

Nightwing.

Even his name is intimitadating to say.

He told me once it was the name of a hero from Superman's home planet krypton.

It certainly sounded more mysterious then Robin.

We always had a...unique relationship, even before I joined the team.

When my dad...disappeared he always tried to be their for me.

I thought originally it was because Batman ordered him to, but i found out later it wasn't like that. Not at all. He's out of Batman's shadow now, and even protects his own city Bludhaven.

While Batman, and NIghtwing have had their differences I look in Batman's eyes when he hears Nightwing taking charge, or seeing him apprehend a criminal all I see is one thing.

Pride.

Pride in seeing what a success he became.

The leader of a team.

The guardian of a city.

The reserve leader of the JLA.

Most heroes do look at him. The team looks to him For leadership, The Justice league see' s him as "The Hero that got away", Robin see's him as an older brother, and Batman looks at him Like a father who looks at his son after he succeeds.

What do I se when I look at him? I see a hero, a friend but at the same time I see a normal person who's been pushed to his limits,

and instead of complaining about it, he chooses to ignore them. He's like Batman in that way.

In my opinion I believe he's better than Batman.

He's more graceful and more honest with himself than Batman. But this story isn't about his problems. Their about mine.

My teammates turned against me but he didn't. Nightwing believed in me enough to stand beside me as a leader instead of following what others said.

After what happen these last few days I look at him different now.

Someday others will see what I see. That he's not just Nightwing. That he's exactly what I saw these last few days. And thats why I think I know Dick better than anyone

Dicks POV

Bludhaven [ February 4, 17:43]

I' m late. I'm always late.

Espcially for important things like this.

Though in my fairness I didn't mean to get sidetracked this time.

How was I supposed to know Stallion,Brutale and Electrocutioner were going to rob an armored truck? It's not like I want to be here.

I would rather be where I'm supposed to be.

I shut that out of my mind and focused on the matter at hand.

I got them off th

e truck which was step one. I can't say I thought through step two, but generally I choose to Wing it anyway. Stallion came at me with his nunchakus swinging wildly. He's not that hard too defeat. Just take his weapon away. I threw a wing-ding (My batarang) at the chain connecting the nunchakus breaking them.

I jumped up and slammed my fists into his ears knocking him out. Okay, Moe is down.

Now I just have to take care Larry and Curly. I dodged Brutale's throwing knives, and electrocutioners lightning. I got an idea. All they want is a shot at me , so I'll give it to them.

I forgot to introduce the two nimrods I'm fighting Brutale is a guy with a fetish for knives, and thats not even an exageration. Its his only weapon he uses. Electrocutioner is a little tougher to handle.

He can shoot electricity from his palms.

There is a lot of lightning in his palms, and I do mean its alot.

I dogded the bolts of lightning, but I was hit with two knives. Im so stupid and careless.

I crashed to the ground.

The next thing I knew I was being bombarded with lightning.

The heavy insulation in my suit was the only thing that kept me from dying , but it wasn't going to be like that forever.

I pulled out a flash bang and sighed in relief. I guess I shouldn't be too celebrative. They were wildly throwing knifes and firing off electrical blasts everywhere.

I would be blind to if the lenses in my mask werent polarized.

Apparently these idiots didnt get that upgrade.

I launched my self at Brutale and punched him in the neck. I didn't break his neck but it knocked him out. I dodged the blind electric shots electricutioner

He fired at me, but it was hopeless for him.

He covered his eyes because his vision was incredibly poor. I decided to take him out before he got his eyesight back.I threw a batarang at a fire hydrant and it sprayed money on all over Electrocutioner, and he fried himself. I looked at the mess I made.

Bludhavens not so finest can clean up this mess.

I got a date with a pretty upset master magician.

I was supposed to be There ten minutes ago.

I flipped into an alley and changed into my civilian clothes.

This included a black shirt and snow pants with a black parka.

It might sound like im over dressed but it actually gets freakishly cold down in the Haven.I finally made it to the diner we were going to meet at. I pulled out the present.

I missed her birthday last year, and I guess you could say I really regret it.

Last year I missed it helping Batman defeat owl man in a parallel dimension.

Ever since than I've been working up the courage to give her this small little envelope.

I'm weird that way I guess. I can live in a hellhole of a city, Fight crazy pyschos every night before bedtime,but I can't give someone I care about deeply a present. Funny right? I was still a few feet away from the entrance when I saw Zatanna. She was dressed the way she usually was dressed for winter.

A purple jacket and a purple hat. She was looking at her watch and looking around in slight disappointment. I felt bad. Grayson your an idiot. Your late and she"s wondering where you are.

I walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hey"

She turned around, smiled at me , and Hugged me fiercely. "Hey Dick."

I know what your thinking.

Why is she calling me that? Does she know who Bruce Wayne is? What is going on here? Awhile back I made the decision to be honest wi

th her about my first name.

Not my last but my first uname.

It was definitely easier on my conscious telling her the truth about who I am, and how the great Nightwing is a person just like everyone else.

We went in and sat down in our usual seats, ordered our usual things and I looked around. The atmosphere was usual, and the same people were here.

"I guess we've been coming here a lot huh?" She nodded. We sat in silence for a few moments until she broke the silnece.

"How's the team?" She asked.

"Their fine. I replied. Conner and M'gann are still on rocky terms, but otherwise everything is fine." She nodded aqain and looked outside admiring the view from the window. She was studying the snowflakes viewing their beauty.

I was too. I guess we have that in common. Noticing the little things and tryng not to take them for granted.

"Dick? She asked. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head yes.

" Why did you refuse to join the justice league? Your more prepared than any of us."

The question took me back a little. I tried to come up with the best answer. "

I still think the team needs me. Conner and M'gann feel the same way.

We have no Talent for a new leader in the team. I need to be here for them. I have responsibilities to my team and-. She touched the top of my hand.

"We both know thats not the whole truth" She looked at me with her blue eyes.

I guess thats one thing Bruce never taught me. How not to be a softie. Of course batman and I had talks about this. I thought about a conversation I had with Bruce ...

Flashback

Hall of Justice [December 30, 2015 17:50]

I watched Zatanna receive her member ship card from Superman from a nearby tree. I saw Zatanna beam with pride with my binoculars.

Why was I watching the ceremony from a tree you ask?

I didn't want any of the other heroes to try to persuade me to join the league. I felt bad I wasn't there for Rocket and Zatanna.

Espcially Z. Its true, I was invited to join the league.

The truth is I don't want too at all.

I was running my own team, and their were other things.

It's true Conner and M'gann insisted that I join the league and they could run things.

I decided that wasn't really fair to leave them with that much responsibility.

I guess in a way thats not the whole reason why I was sitting in a tree. Was I just not man enough to face Z? I couldn't stand seeing her try convince me, because there was no way I would refuse her. I watched as Z waved to Conner and Tim (Robin) .

She gave Tim a quizzical look, but he shook his head like he was delivering bad news.

Her face turned from excitement to disappointment. What was wrong with her? Why was she so upset. This was supposed to be the greatest day of her life.

Why was she did she suddenly look like the most depressing person in the world? "She's looking for you." a dark familiar voice said. I was so shocked I nearly fell out of the tree.

I flipped down from the tree and saw my former mentor Batman.

He looked the way he usually did. The same brooding expression, and depressing aura.

Well, at least some things never change.

"What are you doing here? I asked. You should be at the ceremony Bruce."

He looked at me for a second. "Funny. He said. I could say the same thing to you."

I thought originally he was making me feel guilty for not joining the league. He's been kinda cross with me ever since I turned down his nomination.

Then I realize he wasn't talking about that.

I looked through the binoculars and Zatanna's face was still depressed.

She looked like she was searching for someone in the crowd. Was she looking for me?

Why?

"She was asking where you were the whole ceremony. Batman continued.

I spotted you in the woods from the beginning but I didn't want to blow your cover."

I put my head down feeling kind of ashamed of myself.

I only thought about what I wanted, and not if anyone really wanted to see me.

"Dick if you don't want to go to the ceremony for your sake… He said walking away. Go for your friends sake. Don't become like me . I have associates. You have friends"

He was right. I should….whoa,whoa WHOA! Wait a damn minute!

Batman giving me woman advice? What the hell is this world coming to?

I put it out of my mind and decided to just take his advice.

I ran to the ceremony hoping I could catch it before it was over. I ran harder than I ever had in my life flipping off things, and swinging off others. I made it as they were giving out the last membership card.

"Conner! Robin!" I called. They both grinned when they saw me, and ran over to me. "Where have you been man? Robin asked. We've been looking for you!"

I was about to answer him when I saw Zatanna.

She looked at and smile widely I smiled back.

We smiled at each other until the entire leagueleft the press and went to the hall of justice.

I gave one last wave as she disappeared into the Hall.

I felt better being here even though it was only the last five minutes.

Tommorrow the induction party would happen, and everything would be right in the world.

And Me? I'll be in Bludhaven, and everything will go back to normal.

We'll m all do what we do best. Continue to dress up,fight the good fight and, most of all protecting the innocent.

End Of Flashback

Bludhaven [February 4 17:55]

"Dick?" I heard Z say as I was coming out of my daze.

"Yeah im fine." I replied. "You never answered my question. She said Why didn't you join the league?" It was a question that I wanted to avoid.

I mean who refuses to join the justice league? "I didn't join because of Robin. I said.

He's still new at this, and he didn't have as much time as I did to prepare to be on a team.

And…" I paused. "Im supposed to be his teacher, im supposed to show him the ropes of how to be Robin."

I looked at the snow outside searching for the right words to continue.

"But sometimes I feel like I just want to get out of his way Z. I feel like I just remind him of what he isn't. Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on him .

Last month I forced him to be a squad leader.

I knew he could handle it, but he didn't and I made him uncomfortable. I feel like I'm forcing leadership on him."

I paused again resting my head on my right head.

"I'm a terrible teacher that way." We were silent for what seemed like a few hours Zatanna rested her hand on mine and squeezed it affectionately.

"Your not a terrible teacher Dick. She said reassuringly.

You may not know this, but Robin looks up to you in a lot of ways. When I was on the team all I ever heard him talk about to the other members was you. All I heard was "Nightwing taught me this" or "Nightwing showed me that". He idolizes you. Maybe more so than batman."

I looked up surprised.

There was no way he looked up to me more than Batman.

"Its true. She grinned. He told me so." That surprised me even more.

"Did he?" I asked. She nodded,and looked straight into my eyes.

"Batman's…doesn't seem easy to get close to, and Robin doesn't have any one to talk to besides you and Batgirl. Dick I promise you he trusts you and sees you as his teacher more than anyone." I looked up at her hoping she wasn't just saying it.

I hope That was right, and Tim really did look up to me.

He's a great kid, and destined to be a better Robin than I ever was. That's what I saw for Tim. I knew he would make both me and Batman. Things seemed blurry and fast-paced after that .

We talked about the league, Wally,Raquel,Dr. Fate, Batman, how she felt about being in the league and how I felt being the leader of the team. A lot of things.

It was…refreshing to talk to a friendly face.

Even Wally was unhappy with me right now.

We ate, I paid, and everything slowed down after that.

We saw police cars speeding their way down the icy street as we left the diner. She looked at me and Smiled. "After Dinner work? She asked.

I smirked, and closed my eyes as Zatanna chanted the spell that changed us from our clothes into our uniforms. Things happened pretty quickly after that.

We found out the sirens were from a couple of guys robbing a bank.

Wecaught them, tied them up and left them for the cops. As we sat on top of the building watching them drag the robbers away Zatanna looked at me and asked me something. "What happened Dick? When we were kids you were so playful and carefree. Now your serious and commanding." The way she said it, it was as if I had become a completely different person.

"What happened to that impulsive, confident 13 year old I used to know?" She asked.

I went closer to her and squeezed her shoulder. "He's still here. I said. He's just not around as often." She looked and smiled half-heartedly.

It wasn't complete comfort, but it was enough for now.

We stood their watching people walking when i heard the flapping of wings.

I turned and saw Batman,Wonder Woman, Supeman,Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl looking at us , specifically Zatanna. Despite their grim Appearance I was happy to see them.

"Hey! I said. Excitedly. Did the trial go okay?"

These Leaguers have been on trial for a crime they commit on the planet Rann while being possed by Vandall Savage. Batman looked grim as usual. The trial isn't finished yet , but we were called back to deal with and emergency. My expression changed from happy to distressed.

"Whats the emergency?" I asked ready to offer my help. Batman came closer to us. "To take Zatanna in league custody for the murder of Dr. Fate." That's when I knew hings were going to get ugly.

* * *

Well thats it! Let me know if you like it. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Orphans

**Hey! I'm sorry For not updating but im back! I'm really happy to be back to writing, so Heres' chapter 2. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Dick's POV

Bludhaven [February 4, 18: 50]

It took me only seconds to process what batman was saying, but it felt like an eternity. Zatanna a murderer?

No matter what i thought or whatever excuse there was i refused to believe that. I wont believe it, I cant believe and i cant stand any one who tells me other wise.

It was as unacceptable for as believeing Batman and Robin were guilty of murder. I glanced at Zatanna, whose face was as pale as white chalk.

Her mind clearly wasnt with us. She seemed to be off somewhere else lost in thought, Me? I was completely focused. Shaken, but focused.

" The body of Dr. Fate was found by Rabe memorial hospital in Bludhaven an hour ago. Batman said with a raspy and intimidating voice. He had been stabbed in the heart with a sword, and a piece of tattered clothing was found at the scene." He pulled up the piece of clothing. "Your clothing." He said pointing to Zatanna.

I knew their was more to the story than that .

there was something Batman wasnt telling me.

I knew that wasnt all the evidence. I dont know what reason he had to hide alll the evidence, and truthfully i didnt care at this point.

She was with me at the time the body was found. That doesnt prove that she's innocent, but then again i never believed she wasnt innocent.

Proving it was gonna be a whole other issue.

I knew Batman was too stubborn to just agree with me.

Besides he wouldnt support me without me showing him evidence.

My real problem was standing right in front of me.

"Batman..." I started pausing to find the right words. I knew better than to question his logic.

I knew he looked at every possible scenario, and studied all the facts and carefully looked at all suspects. for him to be so sure Zatanna was the killer was hard for me to go against.

"Batman, i dont know how you found this out but..." Suddenly i heard the erratic flapping of giant wings.

I thought it was Hawkgirl (Or Hawkwoman who can keep it straight anymore), but i was wrong. Terribly wrong.

A giant Bat swooped out of the sky and suprised league forcing them to the sides. It was Dr. Kirk Langstrom.

Most people know him as Man-Bat. Back when i was Robin,Langstrom developed a serum that turned him into this giant Bat.

It was an accident. Supposedely he stopped making it a long time ago. Emphasis on supposedly.

Barbara told me Langstrom's wife Francine filed him missing in Gotham two days ago. I didn't expect to see him in the Haven.

Certainly not tonight of all times.

As the league moved to the side shocked Langstrom flapped his wings faster as he screeched and charged toward us.

I reached for a Wing-Ding but i never got the chance to use it, because he used his wing to sweep me aside and i fell to the ground with a thud

Before i got to my feet, Langstrom used his claws and grabbed Zatanna flying off with her. I didnt know what Kirk wants with her. I didnt care.

Nobody's taking her away. Not the League, and not Man-Bat.

I ran from roof-top to Roof-top chasing the beast. I was losing him fast.

His speed was incredible. He certainly was faster, wilder than i remember. Back when he first created the serum when he became Man-Bat he had a sense of what he was doing. Now im not so sure.

As i chased him around I began to realize i wasnt going to out run him. I decided in a split second to try a different approach then what I was doing.

I threw a grappling hook around his waist and prepared to drag him down to the ground. I guess i was stupid thinking it was that easy.

The moment i put my hands on the rope Langstrom shifted into high gear out of panic and i was airborne hanging onto the rope for dear life.

I'd like to lie and had a smooth ride attached to every circus's dream.

I didnt.

Just about every possible thing he could smash me into, he did. Billboards, building walls and even cars when he went down low.

I'm deifnitely going to be sore as hell in the morning.

Now i know what its like to be dragged around.

I slowly pulled myself up the rope and made it onto his back. I looked down at Zatanna. And realized she had fainted.

I guess i would flip out too if i had just been grabbed when i just found out i was supposed to be guilty of my dads murder.

Any way i made my way to the giant bats neck and started wrestling him in the air. I suddenly felt something around his neck, and realized he was wearing an inhibitor collar from belle revve. Last time i checked the only prison langstrom has ever been in is arkham. Once. What was he doing with a Belle Revve collar on? I wrapped my arms around his neck, and decided to do something crazy.

I decided to try and reason with him.

He was a good man before he became this...thing.

"Dr. Langstrom! I shouted over the icy wind. Listen to me..." Before i could finish my sentence he screeched so loud i thought my ears were gonna bleed.

What just happened confimred what i pretty much already knew. He's too far gone. He doesnt know me. Im just another hunter out to catch just another person who wants to put him into a cage. "Nightwing!" I heard a voice call.

i looked down and realized Zatanna had woken up.

She still seemed hazy and disoriented.

i knew she wasnt going to be much help in stopping this crazy ride.

I tried to get the collar off Langstrom knowing it was affecting somehow, but thr moment i touched it, electricity flowed through me.

My suit was fully insulated from any of the electricity since it was a smaller dosage, but apparently Langstrom Wasn't.

Out of pain and panic Man-bat let out a shreik and released Zatanna sending her falling from the sky. "No!" I shouted leaping off of the monster and fell as fast as could to catch her. Fortunately she didnt need any help.

"Etativel!" She shouted levitating herself. Unfortunately for me i couldnt save myself. I was at terminal velocity.

I couldnt reach my grappling hook if i wanted too in time.

I was 2 seconds away from becoming Splatman when I heard the lifesaving words.

"Wols nwod s'ginwtghin llaf!" Suddenly i was light as a feather, and gently floated down to the pavement. I expected Langstrom to come back around and claw my eyes out, but when i looked up, he was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to thank her for saving my life, but the moment her feet touched the ground she began to panic.

"Dick i have to go. She said. I have to see if he's...if he's... "She started to cry. I didnt have the heart to tell her that we had the more important things to do than that. Man-bat, and the league were after us, I technically just aided a "murderer" and in less than an hour the whole world wil be looking for Nightwing and Zatanna.

Zatanna to capture for the murder of Dr. Fate , and Nightwing for aiding her in her escape.

Not to mention all the questions that were still unanswered. Who framed Zatanna? How is Man-bat involved?

Why Wasnt Batman revealing all the evidence?.

Basically there are alot more things we should be doing instead of confirming something we already know.

But the way she looked at me... her pleading eyes just couldnt except the horrible truth. She needed to see it to believe it.

"Okay follow me. We ran the whole way to my Car the NightBird. I love my car. On the outside iiit merely looks like an old, worn out muscle car, but on the inside its got everything a batmobile has and more.

I turned on the chameleon circuit. The chameleon circuit is martian technology that turns the car and its rider's invisible.

I have to thank M'gann for that little upgrade. I hightailed it to Rabe memorial and watched as the league patrolled the sky completely unaware of our presence on the backroads.

i looked at Zatanna, and she looked like she was praying. I hated the silence. Her self-agony was horrible, like she wanted to sream out in rage, and sorrow. After what seemed like hours, but was only really about two minutes we arrived at the hospital. Zatanna woke up from her praying trance, and ran out of the car to the back."DAD!" She shouted. I chased after her.

"Zatanna, if the league was here..."

"DAD IM COMING!" She continued to shout

. She sprinted and i i did my best to keep up .

" When i caught up I with her i saw her, she was staring at Dr. Fate who had a sword through his chest.

She screamed again and ran over to his body.

I was too shocked to speak. Too shocked to move. She began to try to pull the sword out of his chest.

"Comeout!" She screamed. trying to pull it out. She doesnt evn feel for a pulse. She already knows what happened, but she chooses to ignore it.

"Come out...please" She sobbed. "Please." I finally woke out of my shock, and checked his body. It was real. the body was flesh, the blood was his.

there was no question. He was dead.

I took Zatanna in my arms and tried to help her.

"Shhh, Z its okay, its okay." She was shaking and she buried her face into my shoulder. "I've got you. I whispered.

I dont know who did this . I dont know why. But i knew one thing. When i found the people who did this i will make them payfor it.

For now all i can do is comfort my friend.

She needs me now more than ever. Because now its just the two of us. Nightwing and Zatanna. Fugitives, and now Orphans.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Le me know Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: New Ally,and an Old Enemy

**Hi. Well true to my word i am back and im going to try to update at least once a month. i dont know how that will play out for me, but hopefully it will. here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick's POV

Metropolis [February 5, 00:04]

I swooped into the apartment.

I was uncomfortable doing this, but i didnt know who else to turn too.

I could'nt chance that the Team would turn me in if i went to the cave, and i sure as hell wasnt going to the league. They would cuff us the moment they heard our designation.

Even if i went Tim or Barabra they would side with Batman. If it wasnt anyone else i would too. If it wasnt Z i would side with him too. But it is her, and i wasnt going to leave her alone.

Its not like i had a choice in the matter any more. Last night The league confronted us, and told us that they were going to take Zatanna in for the murder of her father, The current Doctor Fate. Before any body could do anything the Man-Bat Showed up, and tried to kidnap her.

I decided to make him think again, and chased them down.

I managed to plant a tracer on his right ear before he released us both from his grip. The tracer has lead us here to Metropolis, but it was ditched in an alleyway. I doubt it was a coincedence considering where it was dropped of all places. But frankly, i have no idea where im going or what im doing in metropolis.

I dont even know where to start, and based on my last encounter with him, Superman wasnt exactly going to give me the guided tour. So i went to the only person who knows this city better than he does. That could either be the smartest move I've ever made, or the dumbest move.

I was about to whisper the owner of the aprtments name, when somthing hard hit my legs from behind. I turned around to see someone with a baseball bat take a swing at me. I caught the bat but she kept shaking the bat to lose my grip.

"Step into the light!" Lois Lane yelled at me.

"Easy Lois! I said letting go of the bat. It's me. It's Dick."I said taking off my mask.

She dropped the bat, and looked at me in suprise. I could understand why.

She hadn't seen me since i was Robin. Lois Lane is a reporter for the Daily Planet Newspaper, and Clark Kent's (Superman's) wife.

She's also a former flame of Bruce Wayne.

6 years ago before we formed the team the joker got his hands on a rare artifact made of kryptonite. He went to metropolis to offer his services to Lex Luthor to kill Superman for a boatload of money.

We followed him, and teamed up with the big guy to beat them both.

During our time in Metropolis Bruce and Lois... well... they fell for each other, but she found out we were Batman and Robin, and dumped him. Fortunately she cared enough about him not to tell anyone our secret. I for one found it kinda ironic. She liked Bruce and Superman.

It was Batman, and Clark Kent she wasnt crazy about at the time.

Too bad we couldnt mix and match. Anyway she and Clark tied the knot three years ago. He's been in a good mood ever since.

"Dick? She said. Dick Grayson?"

She stopped looking at me me in suprise, and studied me.

"It's been a while. You've grownup. Quite the man "

I looked embarassed. "Thanks. You were always quite the lady too Lois"

She smirked, but it faded quickly "I take it this isnt a social call."

I could tell by her tone that she knew the situation.

"Lois... I know this may sound hard to believe, but whatever Clark told you isnt true. She didnt do it." Lois gaze softned a little.

"Your a reporter Lois. You should be able to tell when someone is lying."

She smiled slightly . "True enough, but what are you doing here?" I held up the tracer, and flipped it to her. "

I put this tracer on the criminal Man-bat last night After he broke up The leagues arrest of Zatanna, and tried to kidnap her. It must have fell off him. found it about ten blocks away from here."

She studied the tracer, and flipped it back to me. "Why would he be in metropolis?"

"Well actually thats why i came here. I said. No one knows metropolis better than you,and Clark. Any idea whats of any interest to a giant bat ten blocks away?"

She put her hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"Did he have anything on him noticeable? A clothing brand? A type of shoe?"

I thought for a minute remebering the collar around his next. "He was wearing a collar like the one's used on convicts at Belle Revve prison."

She thought a minute and ran to her computer. I followed as she started typing in crazy letters. I couldnt really follow. Guess its a reporter thing.

"I knew it." she finally said Pulling up a picture of the collar on the computer.

"Knew What?" I asked.

"The collars used in Belle Revve were made by Lexcorp. She said. Do you happen to have a picture of the collar?"

"No. I said. But i can find one."

I used my holo-computer to hack into the building we were on's Security roof top footage. I paused the footage right Before Man- Bat grabbed Zatanna, and zoomed in on his collar. I plugged the usb port in my glove into Lois's computer to download the picture She looked at the collar on Man-Bat in a strange way.

"Whats Wrong?" I asked.

"It's just... the collar look's... tweaked in some way." I looked closely realizing she was right.

The interior of the collar had been tampered with.

I used my Holo-computer to bring up the collar schematics.

The part the collar had been tampered with was the voltage control.

Now that i thought about it the voltage was never strong enough to affect two people even if someone was touching it. If my suit hadnt been insulated, I would have been fried like Man-Bat.

Someone must have spiked the voltage to affect Man-bat into doing what they wanted.

Powerful electricity can be a great way to persuade something, escpecially something that with animal instincts. But only someone with intimate knowledge of the collars design could make such extreme modifications. Someone Like... it's creator, Lex Luthor. "Lois... I started. How far away is the lexcorp building from here?" She didnt even have to think about it.

"Ten blocks away." When she realized what i was getting at she said "You dont think Lex..."

"I dont know what to think any more Lois. I interupted her. I just know that with me and Zatanna still fugitives nobody, and escpecially not Lex Luthor can be ruled out."

"Speaking of... she asked. Where is Zatanna?"

I knew her nosy reporter instincts would ask that question sooner or later, I was hesitant to a tell her, but I know from experiences that Batman keeps people in the dark, and if clark trusts Lois i trust her too.

"She's sleeping in a safe house of mine on the outskirts of metroplois. She'll be safe there." I grabbed my mask and readjusted it on my face.

"Thanks for your help Lois." I hope we can keep this little meet between us?"

She nodded. "And Dick... She said before i left. Good luck. I mean that."

I grinned. "Thank's Lois." I leaped out of the window. "God knows were going to need it ."

I hit the ground and ducked as a patrolling police car went down the street. I have to remeber to be careful now that im a fugitive.

I ran in the shadows, and after ten blocks i arrived in front of the building.

I used my holo-computer to hack into Lexcorps security, and disabled it for about 30 mins.

It would probably be all i needed.

I went inside Luthors office at the top and heard a faint noise.

It sounded like a screeching noise.

When i turned on the lights, Man-Bat was in the room chained down. I had no idea how Luthor was keeping him a secret.

Kirk isnt exactly your average desk pet. At least it confirmed my suspicions. Somehow,Someway Luthor was involved in this whole thing.

I was about to plant a bug under his desk when a giant man came in and knocked me back slamming me into the desk.

I got to my feet,and saw who it was.

Bane.

I chuckled slightly. "Funny Bane. I never picked you as a gun for hire."

I think he took that insult very personally, because he Picked up the broken desk and threw it at me. I dodged and watched as the desk fell.

I pulled out a 50,000 volt tazer and shocked the giant man with it.

"Sorry Chico, but Bane is not so easy." He grabbed the wires connecting him and the tazer, and lifted them over his head sending me with them.

Despite his jaw dropping power i was still stunned.

50,000 volts of electiricty, and he's still standing.

I ran at him and started rapidly punching him,but he just smirked as i punched him. He used his hand to swat me away. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth,and i staggered to my feet.

I turned on my detective mode in my mask lenses, and noticed exactly what i needed to win. I've dealt with Bane enough to know that if you take out the tubes in his head his strength diminishes exponentially.

I charged him again, this time throwing several Wing-DIng's praying one would hit the tube on his back. It did, and he stumbled.

Fluid squirted everywhere. Even on my costume. It's gonna be a major pain in the ass to wash off. I turned on the voltage meter on my gloves.

New technology courtesy of Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox is always fun to test out, espcially when it makes the gauntlets on your arms 30,000 volt tazers each.

I grabbed Banes neck with both my hand's turned the voltage all the way up. Bane moaned in pain. I turned off the voltage and kidney punched him nine times.

I chopped his ear no doubt sending a massive ringing in his ear. I then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. I wiped off the disguting fluids that sprayed on me when i cut the tube.

I grabbed Banes neck and punched him in the face. " Where's Luthor?" I yelled going Batman on his ass. I didnt have to look far, because i heard someone sigh heavily. "Please dont rough him up too much. Lex Luthor said coming into the light.

It would be a tragic waste of a useful asset."

I slammed my fist into Bane's head knocking him out, and stared at Luthor.

"What's this? He mockingly questioned. A Bird whose Flown the nest." I glared at him.

"I thought I smelled something horrible. Guess i didnt realize instead of something it was someone." He smirked.

"What brings you to my office. Tired of siding with the good guys?"

I clenched my fists in frustration, and pulled out an escrima stick. "Tell me why you sent Man-Bat to kill Zatanna."

He chuckled. "What's it to you? He asked. Do you care for her? Thats sweet. Does Daddy bat know?"

Rage exploded in me, but I forced my self under control.

"Today is not a good day to push me Luthor. Tell me why now!"

He tensed a little. "Too bad you'll never know why."

I looked puzzled. "And how do you expect to stop me?"

I asked. He snickered. "Oh I'm not. He said. But she will."

I watched as his cybernetic bodyguard Mercy step next to him. Before i even knew what was happenning She unsheathed her cyborg arm, and blasted me with a powerful beam.

The only reason i didnt have a huge hole in me was of my suits armor, but that didnt stop the force of the blast from sending me crashing into the window , and falling out.

Thinking fast I pulled out a grapple hook and threw it up. Unfortunately Mercy blasted that before it could make contact with any thing. I nearly blacked out as i bounced off a now smashed car, and hit a snowbank face first. I was injured, my chest felt like it was on fire, I could barely move.

I knew Mercy was smart enough to check for a corpse, and i knew thats why if i dont come up with a plan in the next thirty second's I'll be as dead as Dr. Fate.

Then we'll have alot in common. We'd both be dead, and we left someone we care about greatly alone. I can't let that happen. I wont let that happen.

As i was about to get to my feet when Mercy walked over, and Stepped on my head. I started seeing double, and considering what she was doing, double was not a good.

She then pointed the cannon straight at my face and charged it up. No it cant end like this. Not at Luthor's hands...

Zatanna's Pov

Metropolis [ February 5, 1:07]

I woke up overwhlemed.

My father is dead.

I'm on the run with my friend, and now that i looked around i was in a ware house sleeping on a couch in the center of it.

I observed my surroundings further,and noticed a bike, a small t.v, a table, and more or less of a kitchen. When i looked closer at the bike, i realzied there was a note on it. It said

"Went to get some answers. I'm sorry about your dad. Be back soon." Below it was his Nightwing symbol. I tensed all of the sudden. I got a sense that he was in trouble. Like his life depended on my help."tropelet." I whispered. I transported out not sure where i was going, but knowing i needed to go.

Hang on Dick. Wherever you are, im coming.

* * *

What did u think? Let me know. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4:Fear's

**Hey! SO im gonna try and update a little more than i have been lately. I'm not making any promise's here,but I'll do what i can. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

Zatanna's POV

Metropolis [February 5, 1:08]

I don't mind telling you I was scared out of my mind.

What I mind telling you was why I was scared.

I was afraid Nightwing was already dead and gone. Truth was, I was angry at myself for thinking that. Angry because I knew he wouldn't die.

Not that easily. I was also angry at my selfishness. For a split second I was angry at him that he would let himself get killed, and leave me alone, all alone.

Like my dad. Don't think like that now.

Focus. I used a new trick I had learned in the past five years. I can now not only track magic signals, but peoples actual auras.

It took what seemed like forever, but I found him. He was alive! But he was dying. In a fit of panic I started chanting. "tropelet ot ginwtghin!"

The moment I disappeared, and reappeared I knew the severity of the situation. When my vision cleared from the side effect of teleportation I saw it.

Nightwing on the ground, his head being stomped on by Lex Luthor's android. They hadn't noticed me yet, but it didn't matter. Her arm canon was pointed directly at his face. He looked half conscious, as she charged up the weapon.

No! Dick! I panicked.

"Get your Legs off him you bitch!" I roared. "Tghil ycrem no erif!"

Mercy was immediately.

I grabbed Nightwing and slung him over my shoulder.

He was heavy. All the armor and gadgets on him weren't helping.

I wanted to teleport us both out of there, but magic requires energy, and after my last few spells I couldn't. I ran struggling to keep Nightwing on my shoulder.

"Z…" He said struggling to stay awake.

"Hang on Dick. Stay awake!"

I heard him pull out something that looked like a remote. He spoke into , and said "on." I was about to ask him what that was when a blaster landed a few feet away from us.

I stopped as I noticed Mercy walking down the road. Half of her human skin was torn of, and she looked like a terminator reject.

I ran into an alley thinking I could hide better in the dark, but that proved more to be of a mistake. As Mercy Began to corner us, I heard Nightwing mumble "Defense mode." As she raised her arm and transformed it into a cannon a miracle happerned.

A giant black plane swooped down and blasted Mercy with a missile. When I saw Mercy one of her arms and legs were blown up. I then studied the thing that saved us. It was a small black plane that landed right in front us (Looks like the new batplane from Dark knight rises ).

Nightwing said "open" and the bay door opened. I put him in the back seat,and got in the front seat. I Stared at all the buttons in absolute panic.

I had no idea what I was doing. I knew I had to figure it out fast. Mercy has no conception of pain. She could recover in minutes, even with one arm, and leg.

"Red…button." Dick moaned. "Autopilot…home." I pressed the button and and the plane Hovered above the rooftops. The next thing I knew it was speaking.

"Autopilot engaged." It spoke in a metallic voice.

"Chameleon circuit online." A chameleon circuit I thought.

Like the one on Nightwing's car. If it works the same way we should be invisible.

The plane moved fast and furiously. On the pilot screen was a sonar machine. Using sonar, it could detect other things. Sonar… just like a….

"Like a subamarine." Nightwing croaked fininshing my thought. "Not a bat, but a submarine."

I giggled. "Yes definitely not a bat, but a submarine."

I could have sworn I heard Dick chuckling with me in between short breaths. When we landed it was in the warehouse on a rising launch pad. The door opened and I dragged Nightwing out of the Plane. I looked at his injuries. He had three cracked ribs, and his chest had a serious burn on it .

"Z…" he said forcing himself to stay awake.

"Lie still! Dick! Don't talk!"

"Z…thank you." He gave me a look of gratitude before he lost consciousness.

"Dick?" I whispered. "Dick!"

Dick's POV

Metropolis [February 5, 9:08]

I woke up barely able to breath with something licking my face. I looked up, and their was a great dane on top of me?

"Get off." I said barely breathing.

The first thing I did was make sure my mask was still on. First thing on my mind was to protect my I.D. The next thing I noticed that my entire stomach, and chest was wrapped up in bandages. Must of been the punches and hit's I took from That cyborg bodyguard.

I realized I was back in the warehouse on the couch.

A few feet away was the launch pad of my plane the "BAT".

I had sent Alfred to Bludhaven to put it on autopilot at about 11:00 P.M Last night.

I left specific instructions for it to land in an alley way. Plus ith the chameleon circuit it totally blended in. I figured it would come in handy eventually.

I guess that's an understatement.

The great dane jumped on me again and started licking me again.

"He was hanging around the back of the warehouse when I found him." Zatanna said walking closer to me. She as dressed in normal clothes. A blues t-shirt and jeans.

I had no idea how she got it, but I wasn't about to ask. "He really likes you." She said. I patted his head, and he climbed on my lap. "Yeah he's okay."

I said. But if he's gonna hang around here he need's a name. We sat there thinking about names, when Z said "Ace." I looked at her quizzically.

"Ace." I repeated "Yeah." she replied petting his head.

The dog barked happily, and I smirked slightly.

"Ace it is then."

Ace jumped off my lap and hit my bandages.

I grimaced, and Zatanna Looked at me in a guilty way.

"I'm sorry I didn't do a better job. she said. But that was pretty much the only thing in your medical supplies, and it takes to much energy to heal by magic."

I coud tell she was really sorry even though she didn't do anything at all. All she has done so far is help.

"Don't even think about it." I smiled. "You saved my life Zatanna. You did everything right." She tried for a smile, but I could tell she was still uneasy. Something was bothering her which wasn't a surprise considering what we've had to go through these past few hours. This was different though. This had to do with me. I could tell.

"Z…whatever it is your thinking about… tell me…let me help you."

For a split second she hesitated like she didn't believe me,

but she sighed. "It's just that…When I saw you lying on the ground when Mercy attacked you, I …I have never been so scared in my life. I mean I've always thought of you, as ...invincible, even back when we were kids and,you were robin. I never expeted to see you in a life or death situation, and…"

She paused seemingly choking down a sob, and choking on her word's. "And if there came a day where you lost your life I don't think I could face that." She buried her hands in her face "Like my dad."

I didn't know what to say. Did I matter that much to her? I wanted to say the same thing. I wanted t ell her how important she was to me, but I couldn't find the word's.

I took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. She looked up trying to find Comfort in my eyes. I don't know if she was satisfied or not, but judging by her next action, I'm going to say she was.

She leaned in on me , and we kissed. It felt good honestly.

Not just this, but everything. Everything was happening so fast, but this… this was making everything slow down.

I could have stayed that way forever, but Ace, who was chewing on the T.V remote accidently turned on the T.V. We broke off to see what was on, but I don't think either of us were prepared for what was on.

The most shocking part wasn't That Luthor Was promoting his election for presidency campaign

. The most shocking part wasn't the league standing behind Luthor

. The most shocking part wasn't even Superman, and Luthor shaking hands. The most shocking part was that in the lineup the League standing between Plastic Man, and Icon was Dr. Fate.

* * *

Well What did u think! let me know. Thank's for reading!


	5. Chapter 5:Nightwing VS The Demon's Head

**Hey guy's! So here's The Next Chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Dick's POV

Bialya [February 5, 18:13]

I set the Bat on hover mode, and landed it down a few feet away from the rock cave entrance.

This morning Zatanna and I saw Dr. Fate on T.V. Unless I missed something the reason we were both on the run was because she was responsible for the murder of Fate, and I was responsible for helping her escape arrest. Last night Man-Bat tried to kidnap her, but I stopped him, and planted a tracer on him.

The tracer led us to metropolis. With some help from Lois Lane we were able to deduce that Man-Bat was merely a puppet, and Lex Luthor was pulling his strings.

I went a few round's with Bane, and his assistant Mercy which nearly killed me, but thanks to Zatanna I got out with minimal injuries (Well, minimal for me).

After finding a dog, and naming him Ace we saw The league on the T.V backing Luthor in his presidential campaign. The weirder part was was on the T.V. We knew something was wrong until I thought of something. We live in world now where coming back form the dead isn't such an amazing trick.

Superman died.

Green Arrow died.

Hal Jordan died.

They're all Alive today.

And as always if the Heroes can come back, the villains find a way as well.

If anyone knows how to cheat it's Ra's Al Ghul.

Almost two years after I become Robin I was abducted from Wayne Manor by Ra's Al Ghul.

He knew where to find me, because he had accomplished what many have failed tring to fdo. He had deduced that Bruce Wayne was Batman and I was Robin.

In order to find me, Bruce had to overcome a series of challenges to prove to Ra's that he was his worthy heir to lead his army , The League of Shadow's.

He also wanted to see if he was worthy of his daughter, Talia Al Ghul, and if he would marry her. When he finally rescued me Bruce refused, broke Talias heart and rejected his offer to become the next leader of the League of Shadow's.

Doing these thing's he's made a mortal aenemy out of this eco-terroist, and generally has to use all his resources when they get into a confrontation.

Ra's 's been around for centuries, rejuvenating himself with the healing powers of the Lazurus Pit. But the pit has a side effect. A very nasty one. Along with it's healing power it renders the user temporarily insane. But temporary as it is , it could be tweaked to be permanent. I didn't want to say this to Zatanna, but …Zatara may be insane, and he could be a spy in the league now for Ra's.

I hacked Batman's files, and The JLA's Action report, and all the sources said Ra's base was here in this cave in the Bialyan desert.

The rumour is he's here recuperating after his last throwdown with The League. (It was more of a smack down for him).

I opened the door, and helped Zatanna out of the plane. Ace was about to follow, but I stopped him, and petted his head.

"You stay here boy. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." If dogs could pout I swear he was, but he did as he was told, and sat in the pilot seat.

We ran fast through the tunnel. When I stopped.

We weren't alone. I signaled Zatanna silently to stop moving.

I threw a wing-ding on the roof of the cave, and a Ninja from the League of Shadow's dropped down from the cave ceiling.

Ra's has the League of Shadows, a group of freaky assasin's that always dress like their going to funerals This one was obviously planted here to make sure that no one paid Ra's an unexpected visit. As he reached for his dagger I stepped on his finger,and knocked him out, mocking him.

"Olly olly oxen free." I called at him.

"Uh…Nightwing?" Zatanna said looking up.

"That's a hell of a lot of oxen."

I looked up, and saw a dozen ninjas with weapons jump down from the ceiling.

They think their amazing fighters. They think they could jump us. Well there wrong. I could hear the sounds of chanting of spell's. I decided to shut it out and focus on my fight.

My years of training with Bruce kicked in. I cant say I was using everything I had ever learned, but my battle instincts certainly took over.

After we finished fighting the loser's.

I used my detective mode in my mask lenses. I looked at the ground at saw the footprints that were heading down the cave. I

analyzed the footprint realizing it was a custom-made shoe. Like the one Ra's wear's. I thought for a second, and looked at Zatanna.

I don't care how much training you have.

Unless your trained by Batman or, Superman your Just not ready to go toe to toe with Members of the League of Shadow's. Especially they're leader.

"Z." I said knowing this was going to be difficult to say.

"Go back to the "Bat", and circle around the cave. I'll contact you when I'm done with…"

"Stop." she said suddenly. "Don't you dare." she said her voice rising in anger.

"Don't push me out of this Nightwing. It's my father were talking about."

I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't really be forcing her out of this, and if it was any other enemy than I wouldnt have forced her out at all if it wasn't Ra's Al Ghul.

"Dick…she said touching my cheek. I appreciate your protection, but I can take care of myself. I'm not the same inexperienced 14 year old you knew 5 years ago. Please let me help."

I wanted to. I honestly wanted to.

But the stakes were far too high. If Zatara had gone insane ther was no way in hell she could handle hurting her own father, even if she was more powerful than he was.

"Zatanna…. I can't live with myself knowing I might just be sending you to your death. I'm sorry." She looked down in disappointment, maybe even in anger.

I removed her hand from my cheek, and kissed it. She looked up, her expression softening. "Why did you…" She started to ask, but I cut her off.

"Because later on… I started. Considering who I'm about to tango with, I might not be able to do that later." She smiled , and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck Dick. I'll be waitng for you." She said, as she ran the way back to the "Bat".

I don't believe in luck, like Bruce. But, now wouldn't be a bad idea to stat believing in it. I ran almost a mile down the cave until I came to a dark room with a really wide Catwalk. I used my detective lenses to observe my surroundings. There didn't seem to be any guards hanging around the ceiling or any in general.

Well, minus the one behind me that is. He made his move first. Biggest mistake of his life. He swung down with his Katana sword.

But I dodged,grabbed the katana from his hand's and slammed my fist into his stomach. I then jabbed his nose, and broke it, and knocked him out.

I looked below the catwalk and saw the familiar sight of the Lazurus Pit.

I studied the pit . The lazurus pit is what has kept Ra's Al Ghul alive for centuries, and is still keeping him alive to this day.

As I mentioned before hen you resurrect the dead with the Lazurus pit while Life is the first thing you feel, madness follows soon after.

You go in dead, and come out a deranged version of the man you once were. It wasn't a stretch to think Ra's to adavantage of the Pit's healing powers. He does it like every other freakin minute, but this time would be different. This time he would be using it for someone other than himself.

"An impressive display of strength, and skill Richard." Ra's voice bounced of the wall's. I gripped the sword I confiscated from the ninja tightly.

"Why don't you come down here Ra's, and I'll show you just how impressive I really am."

In a split second after I said that Ra's Dropped down with a sword sand tried to cut me in half. He probably would have too if I had been a pushover swordsman.

I parried with the sword I took from his thug, and pushed him back.

"Don't underestimate me Ra's." I growled at him.

He took a few steps back, and removed bis cape.

"Truthfully, I was hoping that we could have met on more peaceful terms Richard."

Despite him talking my glare wavered.

"Yeah. I said. That's why those ninja's were trying to kill us back there."

Ra's stepped forward, and raised his sword. "They were merely there to bring you to me alive. The pleasure of killing you is…MINE!"

He lunged, at me with his blade, but I countered with mine.

I slashed at his shoulder, Barely making a scrape.

As soon as I slipped up, He pressed his advantage evenatually slashing my arm.

Despite my armor in my suit, I yelled in pain.

Ra's took it as a signal to finish me off, but I stood my ground and pushed him back again.

"You know words cannot express cannot how disappointed I was when your mentor refused my offer," He looked up at me. "But you… you show promise. Your young, and strong. Your will and is made of steel. Marry my Daughter, and Join me."

I didn't even take a minute to think about it. Ra' should know my loyalty was to Bruce, and my friend's.

"Tempting Ra's. I mocked. But no thanks."

He glared, and sprang forward at me.

"Is my daughter not good enough for you? Is she not above miss Zatanna?"

I was pretty shocked at the fact that he knew who I was with, but that didn't matter.

"It's not Talia. It's you. My skin would crawl everyday knowing I was related to you."

I countered his strike and went on offense,

He roared, and we parried for a minute. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me so I indulged him. "OOOOHHHH…this must be the part where I get so scared I spill my gut's."

In anger he broke the parry,and swung wildly at me.

" In truth Richard, im looking forward to this." He said.

Once I kill you I will use your head as an example to why Batman should never have taken you under his wing. Then I'll make him die a glorious death."

I was tired of this. I ached , and I was tired of Ra's "High and mighty" crap.

"In truth Ra's." I said going on offense, and batting down his sword. "Your just an egotistical son of a bitch that is pouting because he cant rank on Batman's Level, and never will!"

I Knocked his sword out of his hand, and kicked him arcoss the face knocking him down. You want to beat him? Please!" I said. "You don't even rank my level."

I Kicked his sword off the cat walk and grabbed him by the collar.

"Answer me and be quick about it Ra's! I said channeling Batman in once again. Did you use this pit on Dr. Fate?" He chuckled.

"You fight well my boy, but you should be more focused on the living than the dead."

I didn't understand what he meant until he pointed to the entrance, Was he talking about…? No. I dropped Ra's, and forgot about him.

I ran as fast as I could back to the Bat.

Whatever is happening to her right now, whatever she's doing right now. I just pray im not too late.

Zatanna' POV

Bialya [February 5, 18:28]

"Good Luck Dick. I said. I'll be waiting for you." I said.

Don't look back I told myself. Don't let him know how upset you really are. I ran for the "Bat" Devastated. About Nigthwing not thinking I can fend for myself.  
About how Ra's maybe using my father as a pawn in a game.

And then there was Dick… and what I've felt about him the past few hour's. But that can wait. Now I need to get to the "Bat" to get our escape out of here.

"He must really care about you." A female with an unusual accent said.

I looked up, and saw Talia Al Ghul jumping from out of the shadow's

"Talia? I asked surprised. What are you….MMMPPHH!"

Someone came behind me and clamped their hand on my mouth.

I tired to scream for Nightwing, but I could'nt. Talia came toward me, and grabbed my chin pulling my face up "I don't know what he see's in you because your weak, but I suppose you would make a hostage for my beloved's Protégé.

It hought she was talking about Nightwing when she said Beloved, but I realized she was talking about Batman. Did he have a history with her.

Batman just didn't seem the type to be involved with villians. Although Nightwing said he was always involved with Catwoman even when she was a thief.

"Take her to the jet. My Father will be waiting. By now he will have already killed Richard."

I tried to fight my captor but eventually we left the cave and out side was a plane. Talia looked at me again.

"Don't worry. She said. Were going to have a talk, and your going to tell me all the leagues secret's."

"I'm afraid not Girl's. a familiar voice said.

That's all the girl talk time your going to get."

Dick's POV

Bialya [February 5, 18: 40]

"I'm afraid not girl's. I said jumping down in the middle of them. That's all the girl talk time your going to get."

I threw two wing-ding's at The person holding Zatanna., and sweeped Talia of her feet knocking her on her back. I wish I paid more attention to the gunman outside of the jet.

They started pointing the guns at me, but Zatanna intervened.

"Snug ot sdrazil!" The lizards crawled away, and I knocked all the gunman's heads together. I ran to Zatanna. "Are you Alright?" "Yeah she said. I'm fine."

"Z…I'm…I'm sorry." She touched my face.

"Shut up Dick. You look terrible."

I smirked.

"Yeah I fought this old guy. Tried to kick my ass." She smirked back.

"He sound's like a great guy." I smiled.

It was nice to be back on better term's with her. I realized we couldn't stay here. There were too many unanswered questions still, and I wasn't done with Ra's.

We ran back in to the cave, but before we made it the wing of the Jet that Talia was supposed to leave in was thrown at the cave entrance.. I turned around, and knew we were in for it.

I don't why he was here. I don't know why he was trying to kill us.

I don't even know how he could fly, but Superboy was here.

Dressed in a red solar suit. His eyes were soulless and angry. And he was going to kill us.

* * *

**Thought's? Well before i make the next chapter i want you to know that it's not really Superboy. It's actually Match wearing Superboy's New 52 outfit. But since Superboy never told anyone he had a clone Nightwing thinks it's super boy himself**

**Next Time: Nightwing, and Zatanna V.S Match! And Kid Flash and Artemis come out of retirement to help Their former teamates!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friend's and Enemies

**Hey! So here's Chapter 6! I decided to make Match more...talkative, and arrogant like how he was in the original young justice comic. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Wally's POV

Palo Alto [February, 5 15:30]

Criminal.

Accesory to murder.

Fugitive.

I'd like to say it's easy to sit and listen to people call your best friend in the world all those name's and more.

I've known Dick Grayson for a long time. He's the closet thing to a brother i've ever had. I know he wouldnt have chosen to side with Zatanna unless he was abosulutely sure she didnt do it. But he's on his own now. The people that probably framed her,and the Justice League are after him.

He and Zatanna are truly on their own. I dont even think the team will be willing to help them. Most of them are young kid's just following what their Mentor's tell them.

Even Conner's definition of justice is too black and white ever since his relationship with Superman got on track. He's alone. That's why i've been internally debating with myself ever since i this whole mess started .

Do i help him? I want to , but frankly Wally West cant do much to help two fugitives.

The only person who can hlep them is Kid Flash. But that part of my life is over now. I dont want to look back, and do it alll over again.

I'm too afraid.

Afraid the rush, the action, the thrill will pull me back into the game. I dont want that for myself.

"Wally?" Artemis called from the kitchen.

Artemis Crock. My girlfriend, and former the archer and protege of the Green Arrow.

We decided together to retire. To live together, and go to college together.

Were happy, and we have a piece of mind.

Which makes her opinion on how we should Help Dick, and Zatanna...complicated.

She want's to put the mask's back on. "Wally? She called again. Come down here."

I swear to god, I love Artemis, but sometimes she sound's like an angry mother. i Sped dow n the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked her. She didnt answer,but she threw my kid flash uniform at me as an answer.

"Were going." She said holding her costume, and her quiver.

"I called our parent's, and told them our situation, and i told our proffessor at school that were not going to be for about-

"Artemis." I interuppted. "I know he needs us, but that part of our live's is over, and he's entirely cabable of handling the situation."

She gave the look that said "Stop Bulllshitting me."

I really hate it when she does that. "Are you trying to convince me he's okay, or yourself?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but truthfully didnt really have any idead how to answer that one. She got close to me and kissed me.

"Wally..." She whispered. "He need's us. He need's you." I looked at her, and she looked like she was almost pleading with me. Dick, your are so lucky my girlfriend is more compassionate than i am.

"Alright. " I caved. "We'll find him, and Help him." I just hope were not that out of practice. Can we really keep pace, now that were out of semi-retirement?

Well, We'll never know until we try.

Dick's POV

Bialya [Febraury, 5 18:45}

I looked at Superboy. Something was wrong with him.

Something Menacing.

His eyes were angry and cold.

And how was he flying?

Conner has never had full-kryptonian powers.

It's a side effect of being a half-human.

This simply means is that some of the powers he should have gotten from superman he didnt.

An example being flying and heat vision. But here he was flying, and sporting a new get up.

I knew there was something up, but Zatanna didnt seem convinced.

"Conner! Thank god! We need your help. She said running towards him. I know what the league probably told you, but were not murderers i promise you."

Superboy looked down and at Zatannna, and his lips formed into a cruel smile.

I saw his eyes flash red.

"Get down!" I yelled tackling Zatanna to the ground.

The moment we hit the ground i heard the sound of a blasting lasers.

heat vision.

I threw a wing-ding But he caught it and and crushed it in his hand.

"Please! He finally spoke throwing the crushed wing- ding back at me. Dont insult me by fighting with toy's!"

He both looks and sounds like Conner, but their are a ton of differences.

This guy's ego is over inflated, and he carries anger, but is much more arrogant about it.

And the clincher: His kryptonian poweres are 100% rather than only 65%. It wasnt a stretch to think Conner could be mind controlled or possessed. Lex Luthor could be mind controlling him, and giving him Shield patches, which are basically kryptonian steroids. I looked directly at him and realized a horrible detail i should have realized before.

The "S" Symbol on his chest was flipped backwards.

Like Superman's other clone, bizarro.

I dont know who this is, but he's not conner, and im not gonna chance he's on Ra's side.

I threw two wing-dings at him this time, and once again he caught them.

"The same stupid trick? He mocked. I can't wait to shove these up you, and your girlfirend's-

Before he could finish his sentence the wing-dings exploded in his face. Did i mention they were explosive Wing-ding's? I whipped out the remote for the "Bat" and said "Fly to coordinates."

It would take the plane about two minutes to reach us.

Which means i have to figure out away to avoid me and Zatanna getting our necks broken by this copycat Superboy for two minutes. Sounds easy when i say it, but i know better.

As soon as he recovered from the explosion, The clone stared at me like he was going to melt my face off with his heat vision. "Congratualations... He grimaced.

You've succeeded in making me very angry." He flew toward's me, but Zatanna tried to stop him.

"Dinb mih ni tekcajthgiarts!" Immediately the clone was wrapped up in a straight jacket, but it didnt even faze him. Quicker than the jacket was wrapped around him, he snapped out of it with his godlike strength. He turned away from me and stared at Zatanna mencaingly.

"You, Babe. He said licking his lips at Zatanna. "I'm gonna kill you just for some fun."

He turned his attention from me to her, but this time it was my turn to intervene.

I pulled out a grapple, and grappled it to wrap it around his feet. He looked back at me with an evil grin.

"What are you gonna do pretty boy? Give me rope burn?" It was my turn to grin. "Not exactly."

I clicked a button,and a 750,000 volt charge zapped the wannabe boy of steel.

I upgradeed my voltage higher since our encounter with Bane, but this was as high as it could go, and he didnt seems to be extremeley affected by it.

He was shocked (Literally) at first, but he cut the cord with his heat vision, and clapped his hands together,making a shock wave. The force was so powerful i flew back about 7 ft. When Zatanna tried to help me he did the same to her.

I wanted to get up but i was dazed.

He was powerful. He's as strong as superman, and definitely stronger than conner.

I'm not sure we could hold out much longer like this. He walked toward's me cracking his knuckles smugly. He grabbed me by the neck and paused to bask in glory.

"I'm going to enjoy this pretty boy. He said. But don't worry. It'll be quick."

He raised his fist, and was about to crush my face like a soda can, but he stopped.

He went really silent like he was hearing somthing. The next thing I knew,Ace jumped on the clone's back, and clamped his fangs down on his shoulder. I reasoned that because Ace was here the "Bat" showed up, as well.

I glanced over and it was clone let go of me, and Ace jumped off him ripping part of his suit. He growled at him, and got ready to pounce on him again, but this time the clone was ready. All it took was a simple flick of his hand and Ace went flying and hit the ground. He whined in pain trying to stand, but the clone wasnt finished yet.

he floated towards Ace, and charged up his heat vision. "End of the line Snoopy." He said Mocking Ace.

I decided then and there i had had enough of this guy.

I ran to him, and punched him in the jaw, nearly breaking my hand doing so.

"Dont touch my dog!" I yelled in rage.

I took advantage of the situation, and threw a sonic Wing-ding at the clone.

The Sonic Wing-Ding fires a blast of sonics's that could rival Black Canary's Canary Cry.

It's the only one i have in production.

had been meaning to test it soon, but i guess now is as good a time as any.

The sonic's didnt finish him but he became disoriented.

I ran to Zatanna, picked her up, and put in the backseat of the "Bat". I whistled for Ace, who had recovered, and once he was on i got the hell out of their. I didnt know how far he was behind us , and i didnt care. I gunned the engine and made the Bat go at top speed. Zatanna began to stir.

"Dick?" She asked. "Dont worry." I reassured her. "Were getting out here."

Ace came up to me, and whined hopping on one paw. I pat his head.

"You did good boy." I petted him.

He barked happily and went in the back and sat with Zatanna,who pat him affectionaly.

We were silent for a minute until Zatanna looked at the moniter that's in the back seat.

"Dick...what's the top speed on this thing?" I looked back at her.

"Mach 3. I answered. Why?"

"Well... She paused staring at her moniter.

"Is that faster than a speeding bullet?" I turned on one of my moniter's to see what her's was seeing. Sure enough the Superboy clone was on the moniter gaining on us.

"Damn. I cursed. We have to lose this clone, before he catches up to us."

Zatanna seemed confused. "I thought that was Conner." I turned back to look at her again.

"I thought so too, but now i dont thinks so. No matter how mind controlled he is Conner would never be that...Arrogant."

I turned on the "Bat's" weapon's, annd prepared to launch missiles at the clone.

"I guess that means we dont have to be guilty about blowing him sky high."

I locked the planes back missiles, and hit him with two. It didnt really seem to faze him that much because after about two minutes he was back chasing us. It only took him a few minutes to catch up to us , and grab the side of the plane.

He shook us like a dead animal. I launched the last six missiles i had right at his face. He fell from the sky but he took part of the plane' shell, and engine with him.

"Warning. engine failure." The plane spoke to me blinking red flashing lights on my moniter.

"What does that mean?" Zatanna asked.

"It means that unless we come up with something soon, then were going to be on the ground with that psycho clone." I panicked.

I steered the "Bat" trying to figure out how we were going to stay in the air.

I had installed a backup generator, but it has major flaws. I'd lose the radar,the moniter, and pretty much all my other instruments.

The generator only gives me enough power to sustain flight.

The weapon's would be gone too. At this point i didnt see much choice in the matter.

I turned on the generator, and the plane experienced a black out.

"Now running on emergency back-up power." the plane announced.

I flew the plane as fast as it could go,and got out of there.

After a minute or two my digital map came back on. Well at least we knew where we were going.

"Z, can you sense that clone's presence?" I asked. "Like when you found me back in metropolis." She looked at me like i was a genius. "That's a good idea. Hold on." She put her hands to her forehead.

"He's alive, but he's on the ground about 13 miles back knocked out." I was impressed that she was so detailed in her sensing technique.

Focus Dick.

There will be time to compliment your love interest later.

"So..where too now?" Zatanna asked. I wasnt totally sure how to answer her.

I had an idea but it was a slim one.

That Superboy clone had to be a direct clone of Superman, or a modified Clone of Superboy. Based on what i've seen so far i knew both Ra's, and Luthor were a part of this.

Both seemed intent on kidnapping Zatanna. Ra's distracted me with the fight, so Talia could come in and grab her, and Luthor used Langstrom, and his Man-bat formula.

Their were still too many things in the dark. One thing Batman always told me is that you cant do an equation without having all the variables in it.

I dont know how Ra's fall's into all this, but i do know what Luthor, and that clone have in common. Project Cadmus. According to his financial records Luthor has been funding Cadmus since it was created.

Luthor was directly responsible for making a failed Superman clone known as Bizarro, so it wasnt a stretch to think he would try again. My only question was why was he in Ra's employment.

Luthor and Ra's are coporate enemies, so it's not like he would just give him the clone to loan.

My other concern was Dr. Fate. If Luthor created a Dr. Fate clone to infiltrate the justice league then that would explain who we saw on T.V. Unfotunately, It's Cadmus Policy to delete the source material.

This simply means that the Dr. Fate we saw in the alley was most likely the original and not a clone. I decided to keep an open mind, for Zatanna'a sake.

I knew for sure Cadmus was our next stop. It was pretty much our only lead.

"Dick? Zatanna asked ending my thought. Are you listening?"

I cleared my head, and dropped back down to earth.

"Sorry Z. Were going to Washington."

It took us about 7 hour's but we made it To washington on the generator.

It's flight cabability suprised even me.

When we landed a few blocks away from Cadmus in a back road, i punched something in my Holo-computer. "What are you doing?" Zatanna asked. I grinned. "I'll tell you later, right now we need to get in that building."

We were about run when an air vehicle flew over us. When i looked up i saw the Super cycle and it's passenger's. Superboy, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle all staring at me like I betrayed them. "I'm sorry. Superboy Said in angry tone. But your not going anywhere."

I clenched my fist in frustration.  
I had hoped with every fiber in my being that it didnt have to come to this. Conner's my friend, and i had enough enemie's that i didnt need my friend's to be my enemies too.

"Conner... I hesitated. i didnt know how to start this. Conner's not exactly the type to listen to reason. "Conner hear me out-"

"Shut up!" He yelled at me.

"I thought we were friend's, but you turned out exactly like Kaldhur! Both of you!"

I tried not to let that statement bother me.

So far Kaldhur, and i have both had to take up a criminal's agenda in our friend's eyes.

And that...that scares me. Zatanna took a soft approach, and tried to reason with him too.

"Conner please listen to me. I'm not a murderer, and i certainly wouldnt murder my own father. Nightwing's only trying to help me prove that. "

"Stay out of this Zatanna! He said snapping at her. "People lie! Always! Especially murderer's like you!"

I looked her, and she looked hurt. Maybe because they lived togather all those years ago. Maybe because all of us,even Kaldhur considere each orignal team member our lifelong friend.

For whatever reason she looked like she was going to cry.

I know Conner see's the world as black and white like superman does, and i know he's been scarred for life by the number of people who have lied to him, but i was stil angry with him. And after fighting that clone i was eager to start a fight.

"How dare you? I asked in an equally angry tone as his. How dare you accuse someone you've known longer than Supeman of murder? She's your friend Conner. And you side with the league just cause your looking for Supeman's approval!"

I knew i hit a serious nerve with that last part. Conner's face turned Bright red

"Take them." He instucted the others through gritted teeth.

Gar turned into a gorrilla and pounded on his chest, Blue Beetle brought out his sonic cannon, and Wondergirl cracked her knuckles.

I whipped my escrima sticks out, and got into a fighting stance.

Damn.

I didnt want to hurt any of them,honestly but i didnt even think i could win against all of them.

In a split second everything changed. Two green smokescreen arrow's were shot right at the supercycle. Immediately afterward's something ran circles around the supercycle so many times, that it created a mini, non lethal twister with the smokescreen.

"Time to go!" A familiar voice rang tapping my shoulder.

I recognized the voice almost instantly.

"Wally?" I asked.

He stopped moving for a milisecond to grin at me then returned to his smokescreen twister. I looked at the green archer on top of the building next to us. Artemis? You might think i panicked because almost all my friends were against me, but to have Wally and Artemis at my side again was amazing. It helped me regain something i had lost since this whole mess started. Hope.

* * *

**Next Time: Dick,Zatanna,Wally and Artemis uncover the truth about what happened to Docter Fate. And What will Dick do when Batman get's in his way of helping Zatanna? Will he side with is Mentor, or will years of partnership, and friendship be broken?**


End file.
